User talk:GokūBlack10
Awsome! Though to be honest she isn't that tall. As a matter of fact, she's the shortest person in her Division. Sadow-sama 03:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yo Happy Wednesday, well, as happy as a Wednesday can be. How are things? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm alright, just a bit tired so I'm taking the day off from Taekwondo teaching and training. I see Raian has a new girlfriend, lulz. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) thumb|200px|right|New Ending ::Lulz. Also, I've been looking over the new ending, and I can perfectly see our characters all fitting in it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) two questions for my character Kajin Hebereke; how i can get a link to my user name on the property thing. i tried to fix it and i still don't know how to do it. the second question is how do you get the taps on top of the page like you have in your Raian Getsueikirite 'page. is it simple to add or complicated. It would be useful to know since it could make my character page more organized since it is getting a little to big for my and i din't even finish the story yet. I may not be as big as i feel it is but i still would like it more organized.Wolfsoul1000 22:08, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Your go Cant wait for Raian to meet Beliar :D Sadow-sama 00:03, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Your go again. Though, do I have to keep reminding you or am I becoming a nuisance? ~_~ Sadow-sama 00:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Time How long is too long? D: Sadow-sama 00:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Your go, btw. Sadow-sama 00:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) .... Hey Ten, it's ur turn on Our RP just a reminder and it's good to see u online. Grizzaka 01:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) .... ...Why...Why did you delete the infobox I was using for Rukia Ten? the new ones aren't to my taste. lemme use that one.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler." ("Heaven?") 02:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :The new look didn't do anything to the old ones. I used the same model the old ones used as my Taishoku Kokumin infobox, and it works just fine. The new ones are ridiculous with all the colors and mess--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 02:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see what's wrong with the way the old ones look on the new look but can't do anything about it I guess. Why do the new ones need to be colored coded? can't ya make 'em standard black? and one more question. Does the Taishoku Kokumin infobox I use need to be switched to the new version?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 03:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Shinsengumi Blues Good evening, I was wondering if you could perhaps provide any feedback to the latest changes to the Shinsengumi, that Jet'ika has given to me. Hopefully the changes to the reasons and purpose of this new organization finds a niche in the Bleach fanon. Thanks. --- Illuminate Void 04:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Music Yay! :D I'm delighted to hear that but are you referring to how I made Hark the Herald Angels Sing in it? Sadow-sama 13:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo Brutality Would Ichigo actually attack Okayaki even though her ankle is broken? :/ Sadow-sama 21:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yo Nah, don't worry about that. What happened? Is everything alright, or was it just one of those annoying "gonna-kick-the-next-douchebag-in-the-balls" days? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well... =/ I hope things improve dude. I'll be here for you anytime, and I'll be online all night tomorrow and the weekend. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Request Hello, I was wondering, with your permission, If I could possibly make my character Kusaka Kori into a Toreru for my story? I really liked the idea and it would be greatly appreciated. Kenji Hiroshi 17:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Yo I'm back from school, and if you're gonna be here all day, I can take a day off today so I can stay here for ya. God knows I need it anyways lol. I hope things are getting better at all =/ I had a part of mind focused on whether or not you were having a better day today, so I hope things have gotten better, even if it's just by alittle. Also, I was wondering if I could commandeer the Yeshua Kawahiru page? I had some ideas, plus his article is due for a revamp anyways lol. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:51, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno, man. Kishi pissed off quite a few people with that 10,000 Zetsu stuff >_> I'm kinda turned off from Naruto, and NF more specifically. Also, I got an idea that after the world court, we take a lesson from Kubo and design a new protaganist together, like a collaboration character that can embody both of our ideas. Think of the ideas, the concepts, the trolling we could accomplish >:D --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'mma take a quick shower, and then I'll be on for the rest of the night :3 Also, I began work on Yeshua Kawahiru's page, so just jump in. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:28, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sei is back :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, with any luck, I'll be able to show the plot twist that's coming up :3 It's your move on the RP, btw --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ten If you don't want to do the RP with me anymore just tell me. Grizzaka 01:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back No need to explain yourself, my friend :3 And I'm ready to reveal the next part. I'm gonna finish this article, and then once I post the next article, we can start the next one after that one :3 Which is when things really get intense. Be sure to see the next article I start. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Here's the one I finished: Painful Reunions and Clouded Hatred: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Suzaku Kawahiru. Next, you can start that one :3 Sao Feng and Raian have their brawl, and things start getting serious in Yaolu. Fo' Sho'. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Imma hit the hay dude, gotta teach brats in the morning. You know how it is, lol. Anyways, I'll be on later than tonight, tomorrow night. Seeya tomorrow around noonish, dude, have a good night's sleep. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 06:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Just wonderin' How do you think Dyan'd fare in a battle against Ichigo?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 07:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) and I made one more new move for Zangetsu '''Getsurame (黒月影雨 Black Moon Rain): Usable only in Bankai, Dyan slashes his blade up at the sky, releasing a large blast of needle-like rods of energy into the sky. Swinging his blade down, the rods rain down on the opponent, piercing them in various places. Dyan can create a maximum of 100 of these, and has limited control over them. The less he creates, the easier they are to control. He wouldn't? Damn. And thanks for approval.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 18:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Honestly, sometimes I feel like Lavi only disagrees with everything I say >_> Every time I mention one thing, he says the complete opposite. Anyways, I don't feel like canon characters should be all restricted, just main characters. For God's sake, we have Arch running around with that Kurosaki-crying whorefrog >_> Well, whatever. I guess we can just cut our losses, keep what canon character we're using now, and no longer use others; except they can be mentioned in terms of plot devices. I gotta eat lunch, and then I'll get right back. Seeya then. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ten The picture you have on Severus is the picture I already have on Dávila Leggoreta.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 21:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) =/ Sorry for the loong wait man =/ I had to go to some stupid Competition team meeting, and I'm still here >_< (I'm writing this from my phone, which is taking foreever DX). Anyways, I might be late tonight but I'll definately be back as soon as i posssibly can. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Another fight lol Well, I have no problems fighting him, but I'd point out some stuff first. Firstly, Getsuikirite shop? That makes Urahara /ragequit. Secondly, though I know you put the reasoning for his Zanpakuto being shaped like Nnoitra's, I just have to lol at the thought of Nnoitra fighting his own weapon. Thirdly, GENERAL GRIEVOUS? I'm jealous. >_< But overall, if I had Nnoitra fight him, it'd be almost like he'd be fighting himself. If I fought with Kenpachi, it would seem like it'd be like Kenpachi vs Nnoitra again... -scratches head- Let's see... I haven't fought with Kenpachi as much as I have Nnoitra, so I guess the Captain's up for another brawl. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 23:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Don't we all? P: Anyway, ready when you are. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 23:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and BTW. I was meaning to ask you this before... but you think we could do a Shunsui vs Starrk sometime in the future, as well as a Senkaku vs Raian? --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 23:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC) So So are you going to disregard my statement before totally? If I went at took the pic of Raian wouldn't you react in some way?--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 23:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Dude, enough with the quoting of the Star Wars Fanon.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 23:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ouch, I struck a nerve it seems. Funny how this all stemmed cause I asked if you could use a different picture because the character of my current stories has the same picture. Is it that hard to find a picture not already in use?--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 00:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sigh, don't even see why I try--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 00:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey.. You still up, dude? =/ I'm really sorry..stupid people with their spid showing off techniques and shit. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :What's going on, man? You seem angry lately over a bunch of things =/ Would you wanna talk about it somewhere private; not a wikia, of course. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Dinner? Female Friend? >:3 Tenny gonna get some? >XD --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You just gotta play your moves, and right then.. BAM BAM BAM BAM. I'm such a Sei, aren't I =w= Anyways, it's your turn now :3 And I saw him, he looks awesome and I like his release state; I would have never thought to use a droid-like appearance for an Arrancar. The picture you chose was awesome as well. Also, "Getsueikirite Shop", does that mean Raian's becoming the new Urahara? =w= --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I figure Sei would be a free-lancer at that time, and Kamui'd take up the position of leader of the Seijin Council. Also, I'm gonna go make some lunch, and don't worry, I promise I'll be back soon this time. :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I shall be back within 10 minutes or so, sorry for the wait. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :And I am here! --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Have fun :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::And I'm front. :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio May I make an article for him? Kinda wanna use him for something later on--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 00:33, October 18, 2010 (UTC) btw. instead of banning canon characters couldn't you admins have easily said "no canon Zanpakuto for non canon characters from here on out" if you don't want Zangetsu spam. since you already have Ichi, no more ppl with Zangetsu would be allowed (aside from Kento, Dyan and Raian who were made before the rule was set in). I kinda think that makes sense--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 01:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) DtBF Ressurection 13, Tak, Tsuki, Kou, Fah, and I are ressurecting DtBF and wanted to know if you wanted to jump back in. Btw your go. Sadow-sama 01:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Sadow and his posse' this time will be a punk band while my main will be a guy based on rl me. Sadow-sama 02:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey.. How are things, Ten? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Also I had some thoughts for techniques for Raian's Zangetsu. It's up to you if you wanna use 'em, they just kinda popped into my mind. You can also adjust them to your liking, they're all yours. Ijō Getsuga (籠月牙, Caged Moon Fang): By swirling the spiritual energy of the Getsuga Tenshō, and then releasing it, Raian can trap an opponent(s) in a massive dense sphere with a silver-green center. While inside, an opponent is incapable of physically escaping the spiritual stronghold, but a strong enough spiritual attack should be capable of destroying the sphere. Getsuga Chirashi (散らし月牙, Scattering Moon Fang): Raian is capable of scattering the Getsuga energy around himself as his opponent for multiple purposes. One, in order to cloak his appearance in battle and to hinder an opponent's eyesight. Another would be to serve as a shield for incoming attacks. It appears that Raian can also keep this technique activated for a considerable amount of time, and even use it for offense, which would theoretically allow him to release multiple Getsuga Tenshō blasts at a single instant; however, these are not as strong alone as the original technique, but completely surpass the latter when fired together at a single opponent. Kyōgetsu (杏月, Mirror Moon): Raian can use the power of the Getsuga Tenshō as a reflective technique. According to Zangetsu, this is the ultimate indication of the mastery of Getsuga Tenshō. It allows Raian to reverse the reishi charge of the normal Getsuga, and use it to attract the spiritual force of another. By doing this, Raian can release an attack that easily surpasses the Getsuga, without causing long-term damage to himself. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Awesome I'm glad to hear things are well. I was worried things were going worse.. hence why you were gone. That's a relief. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad =) I wish things were the same for me. On top of everything, tomorrow's my birthday, which for some reason, I always act so indifferent towards it. =.= Anyways, I'm hopefully gonna have a day off tomorrow, and we can RP and stuff. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Um.. May I use some of the abilities that Sei made for Zangetsu Ten?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 01:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh we will sometime :3 I'll bring Mink to visit you and Matt, or vice-versa. After all, it's just distance, right? As if that could stop friendship. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) So, whacha up to? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, me too. I'd post on ours, but I need to think out Suzaku's Bankai alittle more beforehand. Also, I'm stuck on ideas. I need something that fits with a power to manipulate situations. Maybe you were right, I do overcomplexicate my ideas lol. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess :3 After all, I said the same for Sei's Bankai and Kamui's Bankai, and those were developed, more the former than the latter. I'm sure Suzaku will come to me soon. I've been having several plot device ideas spark after watching the new Bleach opening for the 60th time, lol. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:46, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Part Duex Indeed Indeed :3 I just wish I had animation skills. I have soooo many ideas for openings for us, just no skills to make 'em lol --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :So, have you given any thoughts to the characters you made upon your return from a month-long hiatus? Refering to Koga and Renge, and others --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ooh. Well, if I come up with anything in my research, I'll let you know straight-away, bro. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:14, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Continuation I've noticed it's been a few days since you posted so I wanted to know if you were aware it was your turn or if you were busy or something. Sadow-sama 17:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey bro, how's life? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Same, Same. So far, I've been enjoying a rather lonely, yet quiet birthday, so I'm somewhat grateful for that. Beats having to deal with my little brother's annoying tone for a while. You up to anything on here today? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks dude :3 I look forward to seeing Raian's son. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:14, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Nueva técnica otra vez *'Jōshō no Getsuga Tenshō' (上昇の月牙天衝 Great Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): This technique is Dyan's alternative to the "Final" Getsuga Tenshō, taught to him by Tensa Zangetsu sometime after Dyan's second subjugation of his Inner Hollow. This technique allows Dyan to unleash a full power attack without a permanent drawback. Dyan's blade becomes completely immersed in the Getsuga's reiatsu, and the reiatsu spread across his entire body, concentrating mainly on his arms. This "form" allows Dyan to use the Getsuga Kaimei (世界を覆う月牙 World-Covering Moon Fang). Using this technique causes Dyan's powers to seal down to the bare minimum, making his strength less than that of a seated Shinigami. :*'Getsuga Kaimei' (世界を覆う月牙 World-Covering Moon Fang): Raising up both arms, all the reiatsu wrapped around Dyan's body is releasing into the sky. Doing this causes the sky to blacken as if thunder clouds were covering it. After calling out it's name, the energy falls down upon the intended target like a bolt of lightning, and an explosion follows. This technique is said to be strong enough to take out two Vasto Lordes Hollows. After this technique is used, Dyan's Zanpakutō reforms, sealing itself back into it's sealed state while his powers recover. new move again. I kinda saw ur alternative and decided to make my own. Hope it's ok.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 01:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Your go again You're up. Sadow-sama 17:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Yo, I just got back from the meeting. Your post on the RP, and I started the backstory to what happens in the midst of everything :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I may need help making the members of the Yāolù Militia, more specifically, the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ. I have Shun Tai as one, but I still need to make his article. Also, my apologizes. I never asked how your day was. How did things go? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) O.O Thanks, aww, and I'll battle you ^^ I've been dying to test out Dyan's post Jinzen state (tho, knowing me I'll make it look like crap - .-) Whenever ur ready. Um...could you make the title tho, I suck at them--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 02:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Raian's son Dude, BADASS! Is he being included in the Beliar arc? Your post btw Sadow-sama 02:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh? I'm glad to hear that :3 You really deserve happiness, Tenny. You know the meaning of it, unlike idiots that I have to deal with everyday at school who take their cushy lives for granted. Also, goddammit Saodw and Aha, with your edit conflicts >_> --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Inclusion Sweet. How long do you have tonight? Sadow-sama 02:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Indeed He's awesome. I'd love to see how the two of them will interact in our future arcs :3 I've decided to ditch Tsunade Yukijirushi as my main alive female lead, and make someone new, which will appear in the later arcs as Seireitou's tag-along, but it's a one-sided love. Sei's incapable of loving someone other than Shiori. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) One more thing I made someone who uses a Moon-type Zanpakutō. Please check him out at ur earliest convenience.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 02:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :So, when you get the chance, make some Chinese Shinigami for the Nine "Gotei 13" members under Sao Feng. Use Sao Feng's article as a reference for the template and stuffs. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Your go You're up again Sadow-sama 03:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Opening Have you checked out the recently updated page for our stuff yet? I've added an Opening to it. Sadow-sama 16:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Your go You're up. Sadow-sama 17:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yo What up, mah brotha :< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, cool. Unfortunately, I have both school and a team meeting tomorrow, but I should be on all night after that, and all weekend as well. I finished the Turning Back the Clock: Post-Mortem Suite article with some new things, and I'm... honestly at a stand-still at what else to do. What're you up to? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome bro. I'll probably be on for another hour or so, so I'll see what I can do as well. I'm just a message away if you need me. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hollow Threat Are you still up for that, or are you not feeling it? If the latter, we can just work out a conclusion through discussion. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 01:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Btw ur up. won't post that again since I'm sure you usually check the "wikia activity" thingy--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 01:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) You're up As title says. Do you have all night again? Sadow-sama 02:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Bitchin'. Sadow-sama 02:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Your go Sadow-sama 03:05, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Your go Since it still says you posted, I just decided to tell you I posted. Sadow-sama 04:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Finishing Hollow Threat I was originally planning on "accommodating" your followers by keeping them in separate locations around Las Noches and then Lucia would be keeping a close eye (no pun intended) on Raian and the one individual that he chooses to accompany him. Herrera would be away from the rest, contemplating what Raian informed him. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 13:59, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Request number 2 Hey Ten, I know i asked before and I wasnt sure if you ignored it or didnt see it, but i was wondering if i could Use the concept of Kyōjin for a character since you abandoned it. -- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 15:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Finally Friday, lol. I'm gonna go to Taekwondo in about an hour, so till then, I'm gonna be around here. How're you? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Change of plans. I'm here all day, it seems. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Another new move. I got another new move, though I won't use this until after the fight is over. Kujogetsu (駆除月影 Extermination Moon): Dyan fires a massive amount of reiatsu into the air and it forms a large, floating orb of Getsuga Reiatsu, similar in appearance to a large, full moon. Calling out the attack's name. he swing's his blade down. The orb immediately bursts, splitting into multiple light green "meteors" which rain down onto the opponent. These meteors seem to "home in" on Dyan's target, and cease only when the blast(s) hit something else. --私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 23:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hon'yū no Getsuga Tenshō (本有の月牙天衝, Natural Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): A move that can only be accessed when Dyan is using both his Hollow powers and Bankai. Dyan can absorb reishi from almost any kind of Spirit attack (as Hollows powers also come from the reiatsu in their surroundings), and use it to form a "Natural Getsuga Tenshō". This technique is unique, as there is no limit to how many times it can be performed, due to it not using Dyan's own Spiritual Energy. While using this technique, Dyan's mask designs glow with the energy of the Getsuga. another new one. Sei gave me that one.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 21:26, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Hey bro, I'll be on all night as well. Sorry for the delay, was cooking dinner. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Awesomeness. I got some things to do with Sei, and will probably get to work on another Yaolu military member as well, as we continue. Also, did you see the new trailer for the Hell movie? Enable the CC so you can see the subs. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRknqgj3mC4 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:00, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I was curious. What kind of new powers do you plan to give Aizen, now that he's gonna form some great army against the Seijin or somethin' like that? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Jesus Christ o.o This'll definately be our best one yet, so long as this dude doesn't start making an army of 10,000 Aizens >_> <_< ... Did you ever see the Sinsaeng Jeongsu concept I made? I figure that if you like it, perhaps Sei'd teach it to Raian over the timeskip or somethin' like that. Also, if you're gonna make this guy, should I make the "Gin" to his "Aizen"? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Coolio :3 I designed Sei's new personality to be somewhat like Jack Sparrow, so yes, it will be quite interesting :P --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:52, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, Fuck Yes >:D That episode was amazing. I now imagine that new antagonist defeating Sei, Kamui, Raian, and Minako in that same way as our collab-protaganist watches on, peeing his pants >:D --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Anyways, I have a female lead I'm preparing that will play a role later on, and I look forward to seeing your Yaolu dude, and the future badass that'll kick our asses :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Book Well, being the edit stalker that I am, a while back I noticed you mention to someone that you were busy finishing up a novel you were writing, and a few minutes ago I just got hit by the memory of that, and was wondering if it would be possible (and I understand completely if it's not, internet-privacy and all) for you to tell me the name of it? I just think that it would be kind of cool to see what it was like. Once again, no pressure, just interested. --The Raven Master 02:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yas Yas :3 I thought so too. It's the same character that was used for Shinwaryeok Hanullim, but a different picture of course, that works for the entire concept and such. Also, I don't have a picture of it, but if you read the final paragraph in Sei's appearance, he will reappear with a uniform similar to both Aizen and Gin's, but with black bars along the sleeves and pants, which have a Taekwondo influence (as 4th and 5th Degree black belts get black stripes on their uniform at their rank) --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm thinking of the "Gin" to your "Aizen"/"Madara" antagonist, and I'm trying to fix Sadow's Hell page, it's messiness is getting to me >_> And just thinking over Sei's new state, and hearing the discussions on the chat. It seems my Shinkūmyō idea is very popular =w= Also, you need to watch this; it's Sadow picking up the phone, me as Scream, guy coming down the stairs as you, and guy on the computer as Kuro XDDDD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41RFw9aqIxM --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:48, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::So, what're you up to? BTW, Hell is fixed :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yay :D I'm gonna hit the hay in a few minutes, got teaching tomorrow, but I'll be up all night tomorrow since I have nothing to do on Sunday. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Bounts I see ur makin' a bount (or at least that's what the pics you've uploaded would leave me to believe). Aren't all Bounts dead?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 06:18, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Your go Seems Oke will be going back to Earth with them. Sadow-sama 16:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Regarding next article Since Leviticus is now over, I was wondering if, since we are naming our first articles of this based on the Bible chapters, we should name the fourth Numbers or something else because, well, it's Numbers. ~_~ Sadow-sama 16:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Numbers Alrighty then. Sadow-sama 16:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... It seems there is already an article named Numbers. Sadow-sama 16:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yo Nothin' much, just arguing with Sadow 'bout stuff =w= I got some ideas for Muramasa's partner-in-crime, whom which by the way looks awesome :3 I would have never guessed Bount; I thought you were refering to the Quincy, lol, or even Demons. Anyways, I'm gonna get to work on this dude, and what are you up to? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Go for it Raian's out for days? o_O Sadow-sama 17:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Alrighty, I shouldn't take too long with this guy hopefully. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh... my stupid brother is making me get off >_< I'll see you in about an hour or so, sorry. Also, I started Sao Jiang's page. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :< You still online? Sadow-sama 19:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) >_> Not to sound rude if you've got other things going on but... Why are you posting on everything else but our rp? Sadow-sama 20:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Your go You're up. Just have a time-skip to when Raian wakes up :< Sadow-sama 21:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yo, I'm back for the entire night now. By the way, why is Lavi changing the infoboxes back to their former appearance? I thought that appearance blanks out in the new wikia look. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh.. I'm so sorry to hear that, Ten =/ But don't fret, everybody has those days. Hell, I had about two of them a week ago. I don't want you to feel like you have to post or anything, your health and peace of mind comes first to me than anything else. Is it something about like, just something that's stressing you out? Or just inspiration-wise; like, you can't get anything flowing? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:42, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I know what you mean. That seems to happen to me, hence why it takes me forever to ever finish any one character lately. I sometimes need to literally push out any little strands of ideas I still retain. Maybe... we should take a break? Go on another wikia or something? Until Bleach gets alittle further in its new arc? And maybe we can get some more inspiration flowing. As for the distressing feeling, maybe you should have more outings? Like, with that female friend of yours, or other friends. I'm also here for you for anything, and that includes needing to squeeze the ol' melon for ideas :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::What I've realized in my 18 years of life is that people are in control of what happens. While we might not think it, the signs are all around us. Things happen because of the events that occured beforehand, which deals with perspectives and ideals of specific people. Change is relative; a blank slate, that'll turn in any way that it is colored; it will turn in the way of who has the will to tame it. Perhaps you've attained a time in your life where you are questioning your purpose. It might not seem that way, but think about it. Isn't that it? You question what's next? What will happen in times of change, and what your place will be in that changed world? I can say this about you, from what I've been able to gather in our two years together. You're stubborn, and hot-headed at times. But, these are good traits about you. Your stubbornness is what keeps you alive, even when facing troubled times; by remembering that you are not just alive for you, but for Matt as well. Not only that, but you're strong, fun to be around and to talk with, and a person who's really worth it. This is definately alot, as most people nowadays are full of crap, you're one of the few who's still holding onto the right things, the right traits. You may be full of confusion now, but it will end. It's like water. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear. I know you're not much of a buddhist/martial art kinda guy, but I find Meditation to help in many ways. You and I both are going through something similar, but in different ways. I have faith that the answers will come, but we can't just stay around, waiting for them. We gotta pull them by the horns, and tame change in our favor; we need to forge our own status quo. I'm sure we can do it, especially with help from those closest to us, both at home, nearby, or even through the Internet. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Morning Morning Ten, I hope things are feeling better, even if it's just by a bit =/ --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:42, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ah well, a post can come at any time. I'm more worried about how you've been feeling lately. Was the dream really that strange? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:02, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I have similar dreams, and they usually fade soon. Was it an enjoyable dream? Or a painful one? If its the latter, then maybe it fading from memory might be a good thing. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... well, I guess you could see it that way, but I see it as the glass half full. It gives us a picture of what really goes on in our heads; it puts things into perspective, and also makes us understand the limitations of reality. But, in the end, dreams have a way of coming true, so long as the one who dreamed it desires it strongly enough. And, if that doesn't work, slapping around Sadow around alittle works too :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) You're up Mornin'. Sadow-sama 19:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Your go again. Sadow-sama 20:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: What's Up Nothing really, just had to finish some assignment that's due tomorrow. I posted as well, but I might need to put the World Court on hiatus for now. I'm honestly out of ideas for the nine (well seven now) "Gotei 13" dudes of Yaolu, and the next part involves their fight against one of the Akirakyū, which I still need to plan. I'm actually considering doing a short filler between us two, in honor of Halloween, maybe. And I'm probably gonna do whatever I can to dig up some inspiration for the two of us. I'm hating how I can't think of anything right now... Even when I feel like this, I somehow end up squeezing something out, but right now, I can't think of shit. I'm not sure why... Anyways, enough of me. How are you feeling now? Any better? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Wow... Now I gotta read this, lol. It sounds intense. As for me, I'm gonna do as much research as I can on EVERYTHING I can find :3 Anyways, I'm seriously pissed off at Lavi right now. He suddenly decided to enforce the "Age 13 and up" wikia rule. While that may be a wikia rule, we've never enforced it. Mink was 12 when he joined, and we never even bothered about it. We never enforced it, and all of a sudden, he decides that we should enforce it. I may be getting too personal about it, but to me, it feels like a complete disregard and utter disrespect for my position as Head Admin; he never so much as notified me of this rule before deciding to enforce it on BFF. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:47, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I knew about that rule, I just never thought it was related to being allowed to make articles, which is why I completely protest it and told Panth to unban Hitsuke. Also, even if Hitsuke did post personal information, we would ask him to remove it, not ban him on the spot. I understand that Lavi's doing this, and enforcing them for the good of BFF; I'm more than fine with it. But when he decides to take stead of what rules to enforce, without even notifying me, that's when it pisses me off. And it's also completely hypocritical, since Lavi once hounded me for deciding to make a rule on NF without consulting anyone. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:02, October 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:New Getsugas Alright ^^ and alright, I'll hold you to that--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 22:19, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Your post As title says. Sadow-sama 22:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Your go and btw have you been noticing I've been adding Omake's to the end of the articles? :D Sadow-sama 00:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC)